Lo, Gue, END
by Yuki Arisa
Summary: Yah, tiba-tiba saja Ciel mengatakan kalimat itu pada sang butler, Sebastian. Debat gaje antara mereka pun dimulai /OOC/short-fict/abal/


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : OOC parah, terlalu pendek fict-nya, abalnya kebangetan, humor gagal, bahasa ga baku, typo(s), dll. HOHOHO

Ah iya, saya ga bermaksud ngejelek-jelekin chara disini, saya sendiri juga fans Ciel dan Sebastian. Maaf kalo ga suka atau ngerasa kesel m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>oooooo<p>

"Sebastian," Ciel menunjuk orang yang dipanggilnya dengan jari telunjuk, "ELOH," lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari yang sama, "GUEH," terdiam beberapa saat dan... "END."

Sebastian, butler setia milik Ciel yang akan menemani majikannya itu sampai akhir, yang sedang entah ngapain di dapur, hanya bisa memasang tampang cangak dengan mulut menganga saat majikannya itu muncul di depan pintu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kaget, iya. Tidak percaya, iya. Bingung, apalagi.

"Maksud Anda apa, _Bocchan_?"

"Udah gue bilang 'kan? Lo. Gue. End."

"Emang kita pernah jadian?"

Bas, plis deh. Gue ga naroh disclaimer iklan ** Green Tea di atas.

"Sebastian Michaelis yang rajin menabung, kita ngadain kontrak waktu itu. Pas gue lagi kebelet boker. Gue lagi berdo'a supaya dilancarkan –yahlotausendirilahapaitu. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Gue sembelit. Lo tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyum mesum di kamar mandi."

Ciel, kenapa oh kenapa lo ngomong ngaco gitu? Kenapa harus boker coba?

"Ah, iya, Bocchan. Saya mengingatnya. Tapi itu bukan kontrak biasa –Anda tahu sendiri 'kan?– Jika semua keinginan Anda sudah saya penuhi, saya boleh mengambil jiwa Anda. Begitulah."

"Perintah gue ga bisa diganggu gugat. Iya 'kan, Sebastinem?" sebuah senyum licik menghiasi wajah Ciel. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum saat salah mengucapkan nama seseorang.

"...Nama saya _Sebastian_, Bocchan."

"Yah terserah. Yang penting lo gue end."

"Maaf, alasan Anda untuk memutuskan kontrak kita apa, Bocchan?"

Ciel akhirnya masuk ke dapur _mansion_-nya, dan berjalan ke arah Sebastian, berdiri di depannya.

"_Simple_. Gue ga mau mati muda."

"...Saya masih belum terlalu mengerti."

"Gini loh, ayang Sebastimuntomatjengkol. Produk-produk perusahaan mainan Funtom –perusahaan kece punya gue– makin lama makin banyak peminatnya. Sekarang harga sembako mahal, jadi pengeluaran juga makin besar. Babang cireng juga naikin harga cirengnya. Gue masih pengen ngurusin perusahaan kece itu, biar pasokan duit terus berjalan. Lagian permintaan gue udah terkabul dari dulu 'kan? Lo nyembuhin sembelit gue. Gue tahu ga lama kemudian lo pasti nagih jiwa gue."

"Iya juga sih ya. Sesuatu banget yah."

"Sabar yah."

"Kalau Anda berkata demikian, yasudah. Jujur aja nih ye, sebenernya sih saya juga pengen _end_ sama Anda, Boncel"

"Boncel tapi unyu. Wow. Alasanmu apa, Baskom?"

"Ini mungkin akan berat bagiku dan kamu, Esmeralda."

"Kenapa Fernando? Katakanlah..."

"Sebenernya... Gue itu alien."

BAAAAAS EH! Gue juga ga ngasih disclaimer iklan –lupa nama iklannya– itu.

_Ehemuhukhoekduuut _oke abaikan yang barusan. Ternyata, Sebastian si butler yang dikenal sempurna dalam segala hal, bisa juga salah. Mana salahnya ga elit pula, ngomong jadi alien gitu. Dan si butler rambut belah tengah itu meralat perkataannya barusan.

"Beb, abaikan yang barusan yah. Sebenernya... Ah susah sekali untuk bercerita, Bocchan. Hiks."

Sebastian mengambil tissue terdekat –tissue bekas ngelap kompor– dan lalu menyapukan tissue itu pada matanya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Bas, jangan lebay.

"Gini ye. Saya dari awal emang ga niat kontrak sama Anda. Habis permintaan Anda cuma 'Mampet nih! Sembuhkan sembelitku!' dan itu _sangat_ tidak penting bagi saya. Jadi, saya mengabulkan permintaan Anda, beli obat sembelit di warung Nci sebelah. Dan alasan saya menjadi butler, daripada nganggur diketawain babang cimol, mendingan saya kerja jadi butler. Dan untuk jiwa Anda itu, saya tidak tertarik memakannya, karena saya lebih suka makanan elit yang berbau sedap. Btw sekarang lagi musim duren loh."

Dan pernyataan tidak bermutu Sebastian tadi sukses membuat Ciel kejang-kejang, ayan, meniup trompet, dan melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya –Oke itu absurd parah. Ciel diam. Tanpa ekspresi. Hanya menatap kosong Sebastian, sang butler hitam.

"Sumpah ya Bas, sesuatu banget."

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Sumpah gaje abis trololol. Hello fandom Kuroshitsuji! Aiembeeek~ Kangen bikin fict kuroshitsuji hohoho. Pendek, gaje, garing, apalagi? Lol endingnya apasekali itu. Mind to RnR? Need your CnC~ Salam badut YM! :o)<p> 


End file.
